teenage creek
by Bubble child
Summary: blah blah creek blah blah running away teenage dream songfic just read


Me no own south park or the people or Teenage dream just the plot.

Craig: And she never will! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Grrrrrrrrrrr TWEEK!

Tweek: y-gah yeah?

Can you tell Craig to be nice pleaz?

Tweek: umm Craig gah be nice oh Jesus to Bubble child pleaz?

Craig :(shoves coffee to Tweek) no mine Tweekers!

(door appears)right on time(shoves Tweek and characters through in to story portal.) whoa I thought he would kill me! Anyways enjoy my songfic!

Teenage creek

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

One day while having a sleep over at Craig's house Tweek was changing in to his jammies. But very slowly. Suddenly Craig popped into the bathroom. He gasped at the sight of Tweek's chest. It was marred with scars. Tweek heard him and quickly pulled it down. "What happened Tweek" said a horrified Craig. With a sigh, Tweek started. He told the story of his abusive parents. At the ending he added " you think I'm ugly now" he then turned to leave. Before he could touch the knob a pair of arms wrapper around his waist and pulled him back. "not at all Tweekers it only makes you even hotter." said a seductive Craig.

You think I'm funnyWhen I tell the punch line wrong

They sat on his bed grinning and snickering at the jokes that where told. At one point Tweek told a joke completely wrong but Craig still ended up with his side hurting from laughing at it.

I know you get meSo I let my walls come down, down

The only side Craig lets show to others is the bad boy, I don't giva, mean rude side. But what they've never seen was the side he only showed Tweek. His kind loving and caring side.

Before you met meI was a right but thingsWere kinda heavyYou brought me to life

Before he know Tweek Craig was cold hearted but still had plenty of friends. Yet there was a void that none could fill. That was until Tweek Tweak came. He then showed Craig that there's more to life then girls and drugs.

Now every FebruaryYou'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Now every valentines day the only one that got a card from Craig was Tweek.

Let's go all the way tonightNo regrets, just love

One night out of the blue Craig blurted an I love you followed by Tweek's confession of love. They hugged kissed and 'had fun'. which neither of them regretted.

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

Craig finished his bath and went to Tweek's room. For he was in Tweek's house cause both parents' were out. He was greeted by music and a dancing Tweek. He snuck in and kissed him the two stood there kissing music sill playing they danced. Never wanting the night to end.

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

Tweek felt like it was not reality but a dream. A fantastic dream about him in bad boy Craig Tucker arms. If it was a dream then he never wanted to wake up.

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Tweek was deep in thought at 2 in the morning. All were about Craig. It made him so hard he could not sleep. He was insomniac anyway so it didn't matter. He wouldn't sleep any way.

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

Tweek came over to Craig's house crying that night. This had to stop they hade to leave. So the next day them and the other gay friends (no offence) left after hearing and agreeing with the twos plan. Butters in Kenny's car. Tweek in Craig's car. Kyle in Stan's car . Pip and Damien. Clyde and Token. and Bebe and Wendy. They headed to Tokens summer house which of course his parent did not know about.

My heart stopsWhen you look at meJust one touchNow baby I believeThis is realSo take a chance andDon't ever look back,Don't ever look back

In the car Tweek in shot gun thinking. He spots Craig's occasional looks. It made it go crimson and twitched. When Craig laced his hand over Tweek's his breath hitched in his lungs. He was finally free and happy. He didn't care that his parents were looking for them. He found peace.

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Halfway to Florida they stopped to rest. They were in California. And there just so happen to be a beach party. After they had one too many drinks. The ukes decided to leave. They grabbed their respected girl/boy friend.

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

After they ( they being the ukes) got the motel not to far away the went to the manager. "umm can we get … 6 rooms" stuttered Tweek while trying to hold on to a drunken Craig. Then they split up for the night. Craig being as drunk as he was decided its play time. He grabbed 2 chairs and as much covers and sheet he possible could and Tweek wanted in. that night he realized that they needed one another to be whole or in Tweek's case sane.

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

They played king and queen. Not caring about the noise. they let loose and had fun. They even had a ball dance. Forgetting the out side world.

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

He dreamt of this day and thought he was dreaming/sleeping. He snuggled into Craig. He could now die with a smile.

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

(MY NOTE: 1:Craig does 2: I cant 3: they did 4: they didn't. sorry I had to! ; )

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

(MY NOTE … AGAIN : Tweek told me to do this. 1: it really does 2: I kind of do 3: we do 4 :WE DON'T! )

I'm a get your heart racingIn my skin tights jeansBe your teenage dream tonight

Tweek's heart was beating so fast. He had fell asleep in his skinny jeans. All that night he dreamed about Craig.

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Craig woke up and found that he and Tweek both slept in their skinny jeans. His arms were rap around Tweek. He had the strangest dream about Tweek.

Yoooouuu

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

No

( YET ANOTHER MY NOTE: Craig's turn! 1:he does 2:he really does 3:I sometimes cant 4: we did 5: WE DON'T!)

My heart stops

When you look at me

Tweek looks at Craig. Craig look at him. They both are unable to hear there heart breaths.

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

This two good to be true thought the two. But when they touched each other that changed.

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

They all know that running away was dangerous and risky but they did it any way and never thought twice

I'm a get your heart racingIn my skin tights jeansBe your teenage dream tonightLet you put your hands on meIn my skin tight jeansBe your teenage dream tonight(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight

* * *

><p>Craig: what was that-you didn't finish!<p>

i know ill let the readers finish however they like and that was a story portal.

All: no flames excepted cause then there will be problems and someone might get hurt just kidding

probably not


End file.
